


mr sneky and the potato wocky

by neoporns (Lizardon)



Category: Neopets
Genre: Anal Play, Other, Unbirthing, it's porn about memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardon/pseuds/neoporns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mr sneky finds his friend, the potato wocky, a shady place to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mr sneky and the potato wocky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the neotag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+neotag), [meme hell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=meme+hell).



> i hope you meme loving fucks are happy with your neoporn

mr sneky had an astounding story to tell his lupe friend, mr coconut, about the time he had given unbirth to a certain wocky-potato hybrid; the main subject of this tale, besides sneky himself, was a potato, shaped like a wocky. This spud masquerading as a proper neopet knew little of what would befall him in the time leading up to the action of the story, but mr sneky had always been the wiser, had always planned for this exact moment in his life. In fact, when he learned he had become un-pregnant he suspected only one person to be the un-baby.

 

It had been an especially humid day in Meridell, where the spud was currently relaxing, when mr sneky slithered toward the wocky-shaped potato.

“It ssure iss hot around here, huh?” the hissi greeted the potato, briefly sticking his tongue out to taste the humid air.The potato didn’t respond, it’s a potato. If it could talk it would’ve responded the greeting politely. Instead, sneky made a voice of his own for the spud, responding to himself.

“yes it is, i’d like to go somewhere outside of this sun!” sneky courtly agreed, no properly dressed reptile should ruin his fance top with sweat. He asked wocky potato if he would perhaps like to find a dark place to rest and chat. The potato itself did not reply, so sneky took that as a yes.

“I have the perfect placce for you,” he cood snakily. He then picked up the potato, and readied himself to engulf the tuber; when he thought about taking the potato wocky into himself, it filled him with a pleasure like no other.  The sensation of warm starch on his cloaca caused a small raise in his sneky. But first, he thought to himself and not out loud for some bizarre reason, I should break the news to my new potato unbaby.

“Unpregnant,” he hissed. “I am. With you.” The potato, if it were sentient, would’ve outburst that it was the most unbelievable thing it had ever heard. “Surely a joke,” potato would’ve said. Instead, sneky spoke for his potato unbaby, saying that this was a good idea and that shoving the spud’s starchy self up his cloaca would be much appreciated to get out of the heat. Unfortunately, the potato wocky wasn’t quite right about where he would actually be going. sneky politely corrected his potato pal, saying that he could stay inside his anus instead. The potato’s, had it one, heart would’ve sank at the thought. An anus is not where unbabies come from!

“Actually, since unbabies are not a thing, maybe they do come from there.” sneky corrected, answering the hypothetical argument as well as stomping his made up diagnosis into the ground. The heat in sneky’s cloaca caused his penis to start peeping out from the opening. He mentally prepared his anus to take in the potato, which was wider than anything that had ever gone inside or outside of his ass. He lead his free wing-hand down to his anus, gently putting in a finger; he then put in two, then three, then his entire fist. He was now prepared to take in his unbaby through the anus.

“I should have you know I have trained my rectal muscles for this unbirthing, by consuming and shitting coconuts for weeks! You are one lucky unbaby to be unborn to such a prepared parent.” sneky reflected for a moment on that which he had done for this. “goodnight mr coconut” he said softly, and with sadness. “Your sacrifice will not be in vain.” He then shoved the potato up into his ass, willing his rectal muscles to go in the opposite direction of their natural design. In order to compensate for the pain of this seemingly unnatural act, sneky started to stroke his penis. For a brief moment, the potato wocky had put immense pressure on sneky’s prostate, causing the hissi’s vision to go white and his thoughts to be filled only with a sudden craving for potato skins. The potato waded through the scat that the hissi’s colon had yet to move out. Then, the potato slowly worked its way through sneky’s small intestines, causing painfully erotic cramping. sneky thought for a moment he might burst, yet still the potato continued, as if with a life of its own. He could practically hear the spud’s voice howling with terror as it found only more guts where it hoped to find escape. sneky laughed at the idea though full of pain. He neared edge, wings flapping himself up into the air and tail curling and uncurling with each wave of masochistic pleasure. “Ssssome farmer brought you into this world, and I aim to unbring you out!” he hollered as he came like a shot from a pistol. The potato soon made it to sneky’s stomach, where it was no match for the digestive juices flowing within, and met an acidic, moist end. sneky smiled and patted his tummy. “I can’t wait to ssshit you out later!”

 

Not far off, an archaeological dig was taking place. The diggers heard what could only be described as sounding ‘like an uneducated hissi giving birth’. The head digger, a youthful zafara, rushed from the pit to see what had caused the commotion. He gave a point over shoulder to his colleagues. “You’ll never believe what’s going on over here!”

 

 


End file.
